<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>【藤花流】见血封喉（全） by 9seshine</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/22694257">【藤花流】见血封喉（全）</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/9seshine/pseuds/9seshine'>9seshine</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Slam Dunk</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>M/M</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>中文-普通话 國語</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-02-13</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-02-13</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-04-28 10:36:07</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Mature</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Major Character Death</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>6,263</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/22694257</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/9seshine/pseuds/9seshine</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
      <p>藤真 樱木和流川的感情纠葛，狗血，慎入！！！</p>
    </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Fujima Kenji/Sakuragi Hanamichi/Rukawa Kaede</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>【藤花流】见血封喉（全）</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>藤真 樱木和流川的感情纠葛，狗血，慎入！！！</p>
    </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>对于同类，流川有着非一般的敏感，更何况那双琥珀色兽般的眼神在他身上不停的游移，仿佛想要立刻撕碎他的外衣，咬烂他的皮肉……饮尽他的鲜血……<br/>血液里，有酒精，浓度不高，对流川而言却已然是剧烈的。酒，很性感，让人通身发热，或者还能散发出无可遏制的欲望的荷尔蒙。流川的身体在轻微的抖动，他想，他的酒杯里也许除了酒精还有另外的东西，那东西不同于春药，因为他此刻兴奋的不仅仅是下半身。<br/>灰色空间里响起了摇滚乐的声音，于是酒里那些不明物质便发挥了作用，他的呼吸随着低音炮的节奏急促起来，不由自主的开始摆动腰肢……听觉异常灵敏起来了，他仿佛听到了周围凌乱但沉重的呼吸声。皮肤也敏感起来，他甚至感觉到了有灼热的或者凉爽的气息吐在了他皮肤上，引得他一阵战栗。</p><p>手……不只一双……不知道主人是谁，在他舞动的腰肢间摩挲，或者干脆探入了他的衬衫，轻轻的揉捏着……衬衫的扣子……被那些手指一个……一个……一个的……解开……<br/>流川仿佛发出了一声叹息，放任吧……反正孤独，一个人，一群人，怎样都无所谓了。他拿起手里的酒瓶，茶色透明的液体倾泻而出，从下唇滚落，晶莹，性感，滚落到颈间，锁骨，胸前，下腹……流川听到周围惊艳的抽气声，他想，不管是谁，他要销魂一夜。</p><p>忽然，他觉得身体腾空了，一瞬间头和脚仿佛翻转了位置，地心引力让血液一股脑的全都冲到了头顶，连眼睛都要睁不开了。</p><p>“放开！混蛋！”流川尽了全力，可是他的叫声霎时间被淹没在了音乐里，脑袋开始嗡嗡的叫唤，一片空白。</p><p>红色，是那个家伙，火红的颜色，魅惑，野性，眼睛是狮子一样的颜色，流川几乎闻到了非洲草原的味道。</p><p>他把他扔在床上，硬的床板不满的发出咯吱的声响，流川的后背生疼。那男人身上满是汗水，汗滴在了他的脸颊上，凉凉的。</p><p>“你想被他们轮了么？笨蛋！”一股冰凉的水毫不留情面的泼在了流川的脑袋上，“你被灌了K了！”</p><p>流川清醒了些，他自下而上的看着那男人，比自己高大一些强壮一些粗犷一些，只是这个白痴在做什么？拯救失足青年？他的样子好像在发怒，现在难道真的需要一张救世主一般充满了正义感的脸么？</p><p>不……当然不……</p><p>“那么你想怎样？”流川挣扎着支起身子，让自己的黑眸能够对上他的一双琥珀，迷离的黑色，困惑的黑色，闪烁着欲望的黑色，旋涡般翻卷着的黑色，红色的男人一时失了神，他想要读懂那双眼睛流露的含义，却发现他的笨拙让他只读懂了一个意思——他想要被占有……被填满。</p><p>    火红的男人慌乱的吻着流川的唇，酒的味道，烟草的味道，汗水的味道，纠缠着的舌头，混合的唾液， 流川很兴奋，他没试过这样的亲吻，他经历过的总是小心翼翼，呵护备至，他会问他还要不要继续，他会问他有没有觉得难过，他的唇柔软的抚摸他的身体，温柔的带着他到达快乐的顶端……</p><p>后背一阵震痛，胸前吃重喘不上气来，可是亲吻却仍没有结束，舌头已经不满足于纠缠，却是向着更深处探索，如一团火一样在流川的口中游走，撩拨着 他原本意欲沸腾的热血，一股血腥味传来，不知道是他的，还是他的，他的手几乎嵌到了他的肉里， 男人终于呻吟着放开他的舌头，开始啃咬他的唇瓣。</p><p>“我叫樱木花道……叫我花道……”他在他耳边说。</p><p>为什么？流川走了个神，想要听自己叫他的名字么？</p><p>花道？“白痴……”流川口中却溢出了这样两个字。</p><p>原来，自己喜欢的是这样的一场性爱……当那个叫樱木的男子狂妄的咬着他胸前突兀的敏感时，他忍不住叫出声了，不是痛苦，却是宣泄，胸前越是疼痛，发泄得越是爽利，仿佛只不过是一声呻吟，心中压抑的苦涩就可以尽数消退。当叫喊变成呻吟，白皙的手指穿梭进火红的头发之间的时候，樱木觉得自己的心都要跳了出来，他看他，早已不是一天了，从他踏入在这个迷乱之地开始，他的幻想便没有一天不在追随着他。他并不是属于这里的人，他干净，他美丽，他透着一股高贵的气质，或者在樱木的眼中，他是天使，只是折断了双翼。他慌乱，他恐惧，他孤单，他不知道如何是好，他只能眼睁睁的任由自己堕落，然而却连堕落都找不到方向。</p><p>又是一股血的味道，这次樱木知道，这是他的血。乳尖已经红肿得渗出了血丝，可是他什么都没有阻止，他闭着眼睛，紧咬着牙关，连呻吟都开始吝啬起来。樱木稍显的慌乱，他也同样迷茫，仿佛和他做爱的变成了这个人，他便忘记了怎样去做爱。</p><p>于是樱木遵从了本能，他扯去了流川白色湿漉漉的衬衫，强硬的拽开了腰带，甚至连内裤都不肯好好的替他脱下去而选择了撕毁。他对于他身上每一样贴合着肉体的东西都失去了耐性。漂亮的线条在急促的呼吸之下不停的变换着美丽的角度，他忍不住去抚摸。</p><p>抚摸……是一双粗糙的手指……身上麻痒的感觉逼迫着流川就范，嘴唇脱离了贝齿大口的喘息着，无法控制的发出了轻微的呻吟声，樱木火热的身体从后背包裹住他，宽大，有力，摆开了一副入侵者的架势，他的手指就在他的胸前和腰间不停地游移，吻落在脖梗，落在后背，流川有些焦躁了，他无法躲闪，前面是他不停掠夺的手指，后面是他坚挺的欲望和火热的唇舌。他感觉到了自己渐渐苏醒的身体在不停的哀求，解脱，他想要解脱。</p><p>“流川枫……” 耳边的一声呢喃让流川的心猛然间慌乱了几个节奏，他知道自己的名字，他在耳边叫着自己的名字，和那个人一样，那个温柔的爱着他可是却不能陪他一辈子的男人……<br/>他忽然想要抗拒了，他挣扎起来，可是一切都晚了，就在他的手指用无以抗拒之势探索进他的密穴的时候，就在樱木按住他的脖子几乎让他在枕头里窒息的时候，他放弃了反抗。<br/>“你不是想要这个么？不是么？”他一边说着一边吻着他的后背，舌头在肩胛骨处流连，直到分开臀瓣，去舔舐他尚未完全放松的褶皱。</p><p>“干脆点啊！”流川咬着牙，他从没试过让人去吸吮那个羞耻的部位，他甚至不知道穴口居然也可以敏感到让他浑身颤抖。体内的手指灵活的像只虫子，旋转着按压着寻找着，直等着那个让他的身体瞬间僵硬的敏感点的出现……所以几分钟后，它出现了……</p><p>樱木有些得意，流川很敏感，只要他的手指划过他体内那个小小的突起，就会引发他的颤栗，如果轻轻的按压，他便会呻吟出声，腰肢不断的扭动起来。欲望大概就是这样蚕食着人的意志，直到完全沉沦………</p><p>无法再忍耐了！樱木忽然抽出了流川体内的手指，粗鲁的分开他的臀瓣，已然泛红的入口就在他的眼前，湿润，不停的收缩开合，他难耐的舔着干涩的嘴唇，早已硬挺泛着津液的分身抵上了那个入口……</p><p>这是一次粗鲁的入侵，没有足够的爱抚，没有润滑剂甚至没有甜言蜜语，那根尺寸夸张的肉韧就那样硬生生的挤了进去，流川死死的抓住身下的布料，胡乱的将手能触及的东西塞进了嘴里，可是樱木仍能听到他撕心裂肺的呜咽。这是个被宠爱着的人，这入口也是被宠爱着的洞穴，所以在委屈的哭泣么？自己并不是他的第一个男人，曾经定然有一个人也这样侵入过他的身体，樱木如此想着，忽而一阵胸闷，一阵愤怒让他不能自已的狂暴的冲入了他的身体……</p><p>************************************</p><p>他是这个疯狂的禁地出现的第二个俊美的男子，只是他身上散发出的危险气息让人不敢轻率的接近。男子栗色的头发在闪烁的灯光下散发着诡异的色彩，一如他接近冰点的眼眸。<br/>他并不是来这里买醉的，他利刃一样双眸认真仔细的扫过了舞池和座位的每一个角落，他在寻找他的人，他丢失了的珍宝。</p><p>“枫林晚”，是枫来买醉的地方，只要他从他身边逃离，就会来这里颓废，也只会来这里颓废，因为他知道他回来找他，然后带他回家……</p><p>可是这次，他找不到他了，尽管他一遍又一遍的从昏暗中，从人群中，迎着诡异的甚至下流的目光去寻找他，都没有见到他的影子。</p><p>他不甘心，他愤怒到了极点，他原本温柔的面孔瞬时间染上了鬼刹一样的神采，他甩掉了身上黑色的西装，拽掉了颈间碍事的领结，闯入了那个他还不太熟悉的地界，但一切都无所谓了，如果失去了他，他连生命都毫无意义。</p><p>   “流川枫在哪里？”他几乎是凶狠的揪过了酒保，他相信只要是流川停留过的地方，就一定会被关注，他只要说了这个名字，就会有人指点他。</p><p>   “不……不知道啊！”酒保讪笑着，眼睛咕噜噜的转着，上下打量着这个身量说不上高大也一点都不强壮的男子。</p><p>   “是么！”男子冷笑，那神色却是令酒保不禁一凛，仿佛有股寒风刺骨一样的慎人，男子从怀里取出了一摞钱，“流川枫在哪？”酒保身体瞬间僵硬了，他仿佛知道，如果自己继续嘴硬，那么下次掏出来的也许是刀。</p><p>“在……在后面包间里……跟樱木花道在一块！”酒保吞了下口水，伸出颤抖的手去抓那一摞钞票。</p><p>“是么……”男子的目光更加阴冷，他的手指将钞票揉得咯咯作响，忽然一扬手，钞票飞了个漫天。</p><p>后面的包间……走廊里一片漆黑，也许这包间也不过是个多余的存在，在这个地方，只要能找到一块可以容纳两个人的空间，就可以做爱。这里很安静，安静得仿佛他的脚步声就像是幽灵在作怪一样的声响。</p><p>只是这脚步声挡不住蚀骨的呻吟，这呻吟低沉，性感，带着稍许痛楚，却是男子熟悉的声音，早忘了多少个夜晚，他就在他身边，用他性感的声线表达他的心情，他的郁闷，他的兴奋和他的痛苦。现在，他却是在别人的怀里宣泄么？男子轻轻的推开门，屋子里漆黑一片，可是耳边却充塞着肆无忌惮的吟唱，那是他的枫？恣意放纵着的枫，他所不知道的枫么？</p><p>床上的人只顾得寻欢，却没人理会男子的闯入，他只不过多走了两步，便看到了那个让流川疯狂了的男人，红色的发丝高傲飞扬，壮硕的身子毫无一点爱惜的在枫的体内冲撞，每一次深入都让身下的人叫喊出声。这就是叫做樱木花道的男人，他知道他，每次他来领走枫的时候，他都会看到这男人灼热的目光。</p><p>应该有个了断了……男子的手解下了自己腰间的皮带……</p><p>流川的双眸迷乱……身体被撑的满满的，火热的感觉从里至外的发散出来，让他热汗淋漓，头发黏在了脸颊上，汗水，不知道是自己的还是他的，滴在了嘴里，咸涩粘稠，他抓着樱木的手臂，恍惚的无意识的说着“再深一点……”</p><p>身体的深处，一定还关押着更狂放的猛兽，可以将他彻底的吞吃干净。屋子里传来了樱木的笑声，他的欲望也随着不羁的笑冲了进来，皮肉更强的噼啪声响伴随着噬魂的快感让流川彻底的放纵了，他用从没有过的声音喊叫起来，身体在樱木制造的节奏中仿佛在狂舞一样，兴奋至极的身体，在小腹上不停拍打摇晃的分身，尽管如此，他仍在压抑，让自己不至于太过冲动，过早的泄掉体内的精气。</p><p>流川睁开眼睛，眼前的樱木一片沉沦，他闭着眼睛，大口的吞着周边的空气，汗水淋漓尽致的从他的全身各处流淌下来，他的舌尖不停的舔着干燥的嘴唇，全身的肌肉都紧绷着，看似也在极力的忍耐，如果此时收缩肌肉的话…</p><p>“啊……”樱木赶忙咬紧牙关，不让呻吟溢出得太多，“妖精……”樱木邪佞的一笑，停下了动作，俯身去亲吻流川的嘴唇……</p><p>这是他的报复么？用力的吸吮他的舌尖，让他吃疼得哼出声，让他无奈的张口，任唾液从唇角处流淌出来，流川又一次睁开眼，房间什么时候变得如此漆黑了呢？</p><p>然而尽管漆黑，他的视线里却仍然出现了那个身影。他的瞳孔一点点的放大，可是那个人却仍旧占据了他瞳孔所有的空间，冷酷，妖冶，一反常态。</p><p>“藤真……”流川的嘴唇有些抖动，他颤抖的手伸出去……他是真实的么？为什么他总能找到自己？被他看到这样的自己……可以么？</p><p>忽然，体内樱木的凶器又一次夺取了他的思维，他还在深入，还在不停的搅动，身体诚实的挺起，仿佛总是渴望寻求更多快感，更多沉醉，眼前被液体模糊了，可是他却仍能看到他的轮廓，藤真……他在这里……藤真……</p><p>流川惊呆了，藤真的视线并没有看他一眼，却是恶狠狠的注视着他身上为所欲为的樱木花道，他手上的皮带柔软奢华，那是自己送他的礼物。樱木完全没有发觉背后的危机，他暂停下律动，挺直了身子，在平复自己过于兴奋的精神和肉体，他过于专注，完全没有发觉圈套已经在他的颈间。</p><p>“藤……”流川慌乱间猛地起身，但是为时已晚，金属扣发出激烈的喀拉拉的响动，皮带瞬间扣紧，樱木尽管反射神经发达却也措手不及，背后突然的封喉让他张大了嘴巴却叫唤不出声。身体一阵抽搐双手反射似的抓向喉口，可是皮带已经深深的勒紧肉里，完全不给他的手指一丝缝隙。樱木健壮高大，藤真却也不是弱柳扶风，况且背后的男子已然红了眼睛，他紧紧的握着皮带，金属扣仍在咯吱吱的散播着死亡的节奏，他恨不得此时手里的是利刃，能让他霎那间切断那混蛋的喉咙。樱木浑身的蛮力此时竟然也被捆绑了一样，他慌乱间想要抓住身后的人，可是完全没有章法，身后的人总是能灵活的躲闪开，而脖子上勒着的带子越收越紧，被禁锢的血液让他头颈上的血管暴起，窒息缺氧让他的力气迅速的流失掉，他的脸也火红起来，可是拼了命也叫不出声音。</p><p>流川惊出了一身汗水，他看着樱木双眼充血，看着他的手指求助一般的在自己眼前挥舞，看着他方才在自己身上恣意索求的高大身躯轰然倒下，他呆住了，汗水虫子一样在身上乱爬，他艰难的吞下了口水，仿佛自己的喉咙也被凶狠的扼住，呼吸困难。<br/>只要倒下了，就是劫数……</p><p>樱木血红的双眼前出现了那个夺他性命的男子，他在他眼前也被染成了血红的颜色，他拥有和流川不同的妖娆美貌，却没有流川那样的单纯的美丽。</p><p>“樱木花道……”藤真的手也已经被皮带勒出了血，但他却完全不肯放松哪怕一分力气，“我叫藤真健司……要找我索命，我下辈子等你！”他说着，大声的吼叫起来，他用尽了身上最后的力气，再一次锁紧了手中的皮带。樱木的身体抽搐起来，却握紧了拳头，藤真健司……他瞪大了双眼，那双狮子一样的眼，仍旧散发着恐怖的光芒，在夜色中闪着荧光，然而没有几秒钟，所有的耀眼都暗淡了下去，他的红发，他的野性，他的夺目，全都消失在了黑色的夜晚之中……</p><p>藤真几乎虚脱了，干掉这个大个子耗费了他几乎所有气力，他的唇边漾起一抹微笑，却又瞬间消失了。他终于扭头，夜一般深邃的蓝色瞳孔注视着床上呆若木鸡的流川枫。</p><p>“你总是让我生气……”藤真挪动着沉重的脚步，浑身的汗水，他解开了自己已然沾污了的白色衬衫，“你也总是让我抓狂……”他栖身在他眼前，直视着那双黑色的瞳孔，“你也该死啊！”藤真忽而用双手扼住了流川的喉咙，他残存的气力，颤抖的手指狠狠的捏着他的命门。</p><p>“唔……”流川的身子又一次倒在了那个硬梆梆的床板上，震得后背生疼，脑袋不停的蜂鸣。他第一次见到这样的藤真，一个凶狠的恨不得毁掉全世界的恶魔，即便是此刻死在他手中也并非悲哀，那何尝不是一种解脱……苦恋……流川觉得自己受够了没有结果的苦恋……</p><p>颈间的手指忽然松开了，浑浊的空气此刻变得清新起来，充满了整个胸腔，无比畅快。</p><p>“可是我舍不得杀掉你啊……我的枫……”藤真抚摸着流川的脸颊，死死的捏住他的下颌，“讨好我……快点！”藤真冷着一张脸，解开了裤子的纽扣……</p><p>身子在一阵阵的发颤……藤真的手指狠狠的摁住了双腿间流川的头，像是发泄一般，他的分身感觉得到喉咙口在不停的收缩，排斥，企图呕吐。可是这是他的惩罚，他不想赖掉的惩罚。他闭着眼睛，强迫自己不去想那个人会有多痛苦，他只要去想自己有多快乐便好了……顶端被光滑和火热紧紧的包裹挤压着，血液不停的涌向那里，肿胀得要命，他的手揪着他的黑发，已经湿透了的黑发，听着他被堵塞的呻吟，竟然还是心痛……他咬了咬牙，用力的拽开了他的头，已经极限了的流川开始不停的咳嗽，喘息，干呕……</p><p>“枫……你跑不掉的……”他又一次捧过他的脸颊，看着他憋红了的脸蛋，“即便我会结婚，你也要做我的情人，你是我的人，这一点一辈子都不会改变！”</p><p>流川瞪大了眼睛，哑口无言，他只能呆呆的任他亲吻任他占领自己的身体。身体是僵的，麻痹的，方才被樱木驰骋过的地方此刻干涩无比，他明白，藤真并不想给他快感，并不想让他欢乐，他只想用撕心裂肺的疼痛让他记住他的宣言……</p><p>血……似乎在静静的流淌……从心脏一点点的流淌出去，如果自己是他的，那么……什么才是自己的？他瞳孔中的神采渐渐的消逝了，只留下了空洞的黑色，身体在摇摆，在疼痛，眼前是昏黑的空间，不停摇晃的房顶，他喉咙里偶尔会迸发出一声呜咽，可是只要咬紧牙关，这屋子里便只能听见皮肉之间噼啪的声响。</p><p>仪式一般的性，宣言一般的生活……</p><p>即便是大声的吼叫着我爱你又能怎么样？即便是痛哭流涕流尽身体里的每一方液体又能如何？只要明天的朝阳升起，他便会变成别人的男人。命运之轮不会因为他的眼泪和痛苦而停止转动。分享么？藤真是在要求他学会分享么？藤真啊……若是如此，那人还会是流川枫么？流川忽然笑了，笑的释然，笑得洒脱。</p><p>又是一声金属扣喀拉拉的响声，藤真解下了樱木尸体上的皮带，继续围在自己的腰上。整理好衣服，尽管衣服已经有些褶皱，藤真却一如既往的不允许自己看上去很狼狈。<br/>他看了看手表，凌晨三点钟。</p><p>“八点的时候你会来的吧？我会在仪式上等你……”藤真背着身子，他竟然有些胆怯，害怕看到床上那个只是看上去还活着的人。</p><p>他不出所料的没有得到任何回应，也许这才真的让人放心，这让藤真恍惚的觉得，一切仍旧还在他的意料之中。于是他没有回头，只是一声叹息之后，走出了这个简陋的房间。<br/>床板吱呀作响，已经被折腾的快要散架了一般，流川坐起来的时候，腰背一阵酸疼。</p><p>地上躺着的人还睁着眼睛，发散的瞳孔竟然还带着他的愤怒。流川走到他身边，久久的看着他的模样，长期在这里混迹的人，没有身份，没有地位，甚至没有任何牵挂，天亮之后，他不过是被拖出去随便扔在什么地方，腐烂，消失，再不会有人追究是谁要了他的命。“我谁都救不了……”流川的手指摩挲过的眼睑，帮他闭上眼睛，继而扣上了他的手指，十指相交。</p><p>“救不了你，也救不了自己……”流川俯身去吻他的嘴唇，冰冷苍白，“你愿意要我么？愿意么？”他躺在他的胸膛上，再也听不到任何声响。地板上，忽然有一个散发着金属光芒的东西进入了流川的视线，是钢笔……是藤真的钢笔……他穿着西装，这是他随身携带的东西……</p><p>这钢笔定然是价值不菲，笔尖金灿灿的仿佛黄金。</p><p>“对不起，不能去参加你的婚礼了！”流川闭上了眼睛。</p><p>他的脑海里，是藤真的模样，笑着说，枫……你是我一辈子唯一的珍宝。</p><p>到底要拿什么拯救？这见血封喉的</p><p>爱情……</p><p> </p><p>========= END ==========</p>
  </div></div>
</body>
</html>